Exposure to community violence (ECV) is a pervasive concern in the U.S. and is linked to maladaptive adjustment outcomes for adolescents, including both internalizing and externalizing symptoms. Understanding the mechanisms through which adolescent adjustment is affected by ECV is critical. Schemas, or structured knowledge about the world and the self, may be important contributors to the development of poor adolescent adjustment. However, it is important to study a range of schemas and outcomes that may be affected by ECV. This longitudinal study will evaluate the role of several schemas in the relationship between ECV and adolescent adjustment. Data will be collected from two cohorts of adolescents at two time points. Results will help determine whether 1) schemas are a mediator of that relationship, 2) these constructs are stable across adolescence, and 3) individual schemas are predictors of particular adolescent adjustment outcomes. Knowledge of the role of schemas in this context may inform the development of appropriate and effective interventions for adolescents. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]